Great Just Great!
by Imnotakid
Summary: Stevie Rae took a bite and now Aphrodite is imprinted. Will the two realize they have feelings for each or will they deny the truth. The danger is near and isn't over.


_**Great Just Great**_

_Chapter 1: Oh No!_

_**Aphrodite / Stevie Rae **__I don't own these pairs only P.c Cast does and if I did Rephraim wouldn't exist. I only own my ideas _

'_Blood… I need blood … Blood' Stevie Rae Thought to Herself. Where am I? _She slowly got up but immediately felt the sharp pain. She gasps and fell to her knees. _'What the hell happened?' _She was wide awake and looked around.

"Z, Damien, Stark, Anyone of y'all is out there?" She yelled raspy. No one answered she was getting scared. Her throat started to burn, her headaches were getting worse than before. She looked around and saw a blazing whirlpool eyes. Stevie Rae quickly let her instinct roll and growled at the shadowy figure.

The figure moved slowly but caution waiting patiently for Stevie Rae to attack itself. Stevie Rae glared but the pain itself struck her out of the blue.

"Oww!" She cried in agony and almost fell but the figure caught her. It felt warm yet alarm. The figure was a girl when she felt the soft hands and curvy body. Stevie Rae pushed the girl and they both tripped on the floor.

"Ouch! Bumpkin, calm down I was trying to help, don't go all karate on me." Aphrodite said sarcastically. Aphrodite slowly got up and brushed herself. She looked at Stevie Rae wondering what the hell happened to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you for a moment I thought you were a serial killer?'' Stevie replied. Stevie Rae smirked and Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Aphrodite offered her hand and Stevie Rae grabbed her arm to pull herself up. As soon as she stood Stevie Rae felt wobbly and fell on her butt. She yelped Aphrodite ran to her side.

"What the fuck happened to you, bumpkin?'' She asked concern. Stevie Rae looked at Aphrodite and gaze at her pale neck. She heard Aphrodite heart beat picked up a pace like she did a marathon. Aphrodite gave a questioning look.

"I need bl-blood …'' she slowly said. Her fangs were growing and her hands balled into a fist not letting her instinct take over.

"Uh, I didn't bring it with me if you remember I'm still human.'' Aphrodite slowly took a step back because she knew Stevie Rae was trembling fighting over her Vampyre instinct. She was the only human in this f-ing underground and all of the vampye wanted to take a quick snack outta her.

"Stevie Rae, let's get out of here I know a quick short cut for some bag of fresh bloods.'' Aphrodite panicked not knowing what to do. Stevie Rae covered her ears but Aphrodite heart was beating fast and hard like a drum beat.

'_Oh no, I can't seem to hold on to my humanity'_ she thought to herself.

"Aphrodite, quick leave before I lose control, hurry I can't fight it anymore the thirst is taking over'' She warned. Aphrodite didn't need to hear it twice she quickly scrambled to the nearest exit.

'_Dumbass, Stevie Rae's Hurt, Oh Goddess, Z's going to Kill me before Stevie Rae would.' _She imagined herself getting ripped apart. She ran at full speed when she ran into a wall.

'_Oh shit! It's Stevie Rae, How She? Never mind stupid question'_

Stevie Rae sure looked like she crawled out of the graveyard her taste in clothes is worse than she imagined. Aphrodite glopped loudly.

"Stand back, bumpkin, I have a weapon of destruction that can kill you" She yelled._ 'Goddess I sound like the nerd herd.' A_phrodite stood still hoping Stevie Rae fell for it. Of course she forgotten Stevie Rae isn't home.

'_Oh-oh I'm fucked, where's Darius I need him.'_ Darius, her handsome yet the Son of Erebus's. Not long ago did Darius himself gave an oath swore to protect Aphrodite until the death of himself.

Stevie Rae wrapped her arms around Aphrodite throat and opens her mouth. Aphrodite Stared at Stevie Rae's face. Her eyes pleading, she tries to say something but wasn't able to. She closed her eyes and waited till death welcomed her. Stevie Rae bit her neck and slowly savored every drop of it.

Aphrodite felt so calm she had never been in so much peace. '_So this is how we die nice and comfy on the other hand I don't mind dying like this'_. Aphrodite was falling asleep.

Stevie Rae thoughts were flying around. '_More blood, sweet yummy blood.'_

Suddenly somebody so strong yank Stevie Rae off Aphrodite.

**To Be Continue …**

**Not really great but eh its okay (:**

**Reviews! Would be nice ^.***

**I ****Might ****do some chapters I haven't decided yet.**


End file.
